A Beasts Love
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Predaking can't deny his feelings for Knockout any more. Plus Knockout gains a new power! Read to find out! Sorry suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters they belong to Hasbro!

On with the chapter!

Predakings POV

I can't deny that I love Knockout. The little red medic is absolutely beautiful and intriguing in every way, the way he sways his hips so seductively. And his voice so erotic and hypnotizing. Speaking of Knockout he is talking to Starscream, since starscream thinks he can rule me. "He is just a harmless predacon you just aren't treating him right." He told starscream coming over to me and raised a servo in front of my faceplates. I close my optics and push my face into his gentle servo that was between my optics. "See treat him right and he will be okay"

No I won't only you my pretty have the power to. I purr loudly and when he stopped I shoved my head under his servos, he laughed and moved his servos back on my head."Ugh he's like a big dog pathetic!" Starcsream said I move away from the lovely Knockout and stalk to him growling loudly.

Starscream squealed and left, leaving me with the gorgeous medic. I wanted to kiss him so bodily and show him all my love for him, I turned into robot form when he was turned around, and he didn't know that I had the form and that I could talk "Knockout?" I ask, when he turned around I picked him up quickly and hugged him. His optics were huge "Who are you?" he asked "I am Predaking" I say. His eyes narrowed again "Is it really?" I nod smirking. He reached up and touched the side of my faceplate "this is amazing!" he whispered.

"Thank you for the complement, but I'm not you are, you have a perfect body and mind." I smile and pulled him closer and gently kissed him, he was shocked, but later closed his optics.

When we pulled back he let out a loud moan "Wow! That was amazing!" I smiled more at his still shocked but pleasant look. "Knockout, you are my first love" he smiles "Aww I get that all the time, but with you it means the world to me, I love you too, my big handsome predaking" I put him down and start going into the ship.

"You coming?" I ask chuckling when he is still standing there. "Oh yes! "He ran to catch up. "And soon you will be the Predaqueen, that is if you let me change you" he looked at me with mocking sadness. "But I like the way I look" I put a clam to his mouth shushing him. "You will still be able to be like this whenever you wish, but you will have all the same might as me in this form. This is something only Predakings can do, change their queen that is" he smiled touching my claw. "It would be an honor!" "Of course we would have to interface and bond in order to do that"

"We can do it know if you like" he said excitingly. "Someone is eager" I say laughing. "Well duh, you are so strong and handsome I'm sure it will feel absolutely amazing!" I picked him up and carried him to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Predakings POV

Knockouts dragon form was beautiful, the middle head fin was larger and the side ones were longer as well. He grew large teeth and two pincher like teeth like mine on the sides. His long slim tail had a stasis tip, he was skinny and smaller with a definite feminine look.

I smile at him and turned into the dragon as well, he roared his roar was very high pitched. High enough to hurt humans and bots ears badly, His black belly an wings shined so perfectly in the sunlight.

When he is in bot form he would look like me with the wings in the back and larger claws. The only thing the same is his petite form and feminine faceplates.

"Predacon come on and talk to your master you are summoned" Shockwave commed me. I gently nudge knockout forward. When we went in the nemesis, knockout kept stumbling around especially due to him being new to this.

"Lord Megatron I sera to you he is able to defeat autobots let him do this mission." Shockwave tried to persuade the mighty lord. Knockout shrieked loudly when he fell down, causing everyone to look at us.

"Oh? You have cloned a new one?" Shockwave stared at knockout. "No he must have changed one of your soldiers by mating and bonding" I gently put my head under knockouts and help him back up. "Oh and by the looks of it, it would appear to be my medic Knockout I assume" he pointed to him and knockout nodded in approval.

"Oh yes this will work nicely, two predacons at my will?" I turned into my bot form and it shocked everyone. "How did you transform?" Starscream asked, I turned seeing knockout transform too, and I helped him up first as he fixed his wings comfortably. "I'm intelligent and figured it out eventually." I reply once knockout was up too.

"Just say the word and we will take care of the mission." Knockout said to Megatron looking at his extra sharp claws. "Very well Predaking and knock-""Predaqueen" I say, he raised an metallic brow . "Predaking and Predaqueen will take the mission of getting Ratchet." Megatron stated. "Starscream too" he sighed. We all walked to the take of ledge. I transformed and so did Knockout, I'll have to show him because he doesn't know how to use this form well yet. Starscreams armada left first then starscream.

I took flight up words and grabbed Knockouts talons forcing him up, he easily caught on and we headed for our destination.

He landed in front of the autobot base and turned into his normal bot form, probably to surprise them.

" Give us Ratchet or we will use force" knockout stated "never" Ultra Magnus said. "Okay then.." he turned into dragon form and roared causing all of them to cover their adios in pain.

When it ended the prime whispered "how is that possible?" Knockout turned to me and I nod. He took off quickly.

HAHAHA end with a cliffhanger

TBC

P.S Please review and or comment!

I love reviews!


End file.
